


【YGO A游】低温灼烧

by Skyrocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket/pseuds/Skyrocket
Summary: 首发lof，现pa，这是一个全世界都在和A哥抢人的苦逼暗恋故事。推荐BGM：好心分手。





	【YGO A游】低温灼烧

 

三十七度二，是人体低烧的阈值。

仅仅比正常体温高上那么一点，但灼热地，像是以整个生命作代价地燃烧，让所有碰触到的人被烫伤一般缩回手。

三十七度二，低温灼烧。

 

游马被Astral强制性穿成红色火球，羽绒服帽边缘裹了圈白色绒毛，衬着游马肤色更加红润。但Astral还是担心游马会再次受凉，于是又把自己灰白色的围巾解下来替游马围上。

Astral因为工作被调离心城，要去横跨半个国度的星光市，很难说下次什么时候再见面。而游马正是来送Astral离开的。本来Astral是不允许游马来的，毕竟游马还有点低烧，不适合在这么冷的天气出门。

但没人能扭得过游马，所以他还是来送Astral离开了。

雪并不大，但下了一晚上也积了不少雪，地面路滑，所以他们决定步行去地铁站。地铁站有点远，一路上安静地有些过了头。

Astral能感受到游马几次想打开话题，但最终还是选择了沉默，正如他几次想伸手挽住Astral胳膊，最后却只是轻轻拉住他的袖子。

心城一向四季如春，今年突如其来的雪也只是时间上有些漫长。时间还早，街道上没什么人，整座城市安静地好像礼品店里最高货架上的水晶球，充斥着老套又过时的孤寂。

“好久没有看到雪了。”Astral说，这是他在心城呆了五六年的第一场雪。

“心城有十年没下雪了。”游马望着天，接上了话题，“说起来星光市在北部，那边雪景更美吧？”

“没有什么好看的，”Astral摇了摇头，“白茫茫的一片，容易雪盲。”

“有人陪着的话，就不一样吧。”游马伸出手去接纷纷扬扬的雪花，像个小孩子一样笑起来。

**别说了。**

游马向前跑了两步，然后转过身来朝Astral张开双臂，露出了招牌笑容，他说：“我啊，最喜欢Astral了。”

**别说了！**

不知道脸是被冻得通红还是低烧影响的，游马隔着厚厚的手套揉了揉着脸，笑容却不减半分：“真奇怪呀，明明什么都没做，却总感觉没有什么比和Astral一起更幸福的事呢。”

**别再说了！**

**好烫啊，真的好烫啊。**

Astral感觉自己像是被太阳灼烧着，明明游马的体温只是偏高而已，但他却不敢伸手去触碰。

**别再靠近我了。**

一个人的好总会引来别人的喜欢，可是如果太好了的话，只会让喜欢他的人发狂啊。

青梅竹马的铁男小鸟、学校的前辈凌牙快斗，还有其他人……游马像是个中心体，身边总会有那么多人围着他打转。

贪恋游马的友情，渴慕游马的亲情，甚至游马身边那个最重要的人的位置，也在觊觎着。但是Astral不敢轻举妄动半步，他刁钻刻薄的嘴只能说出惹人厌的诅咒，从来都学不会祝福。

他想说，你可不可以，从包围你的人群里转过头来看我一眼。

他想说，你会不会，注意到我备受煎熬而痛苦的心。

他想说，你能不能……只注视着我一人。

Astral将立领翻起，遮住了半张脸，冰凉的金属拉链封住了嘴唇。有很多话不说出口就不会懂，但有更多的话即使说出了口也没有结果。

他不敢触碰游马，低温不会立即被烫伤，但接触久了皮肤软组织依旧会被灼烧。

Astral最后只是低低地说了一句：“太冷了，回去吧。”

_他最后说出来的是，走吧。_

_死死捂在嘴里的是，别走。_

—FIN.—


End file.
